The Love that Couldn't Be
by KFlova
Summary: Robin has completely fallen for KF in a day. But it's been two years since then and only now is he willing to tell him. What will happen when Robin confesses to KF who rejects him because he's straight?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone reading this. This is my very first fan fiction and I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm sorry if anything is wrong with it in any way. I got the idea from reading other KF/Robin fanfics and thought I should write one that I've always wanted to read. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. PS I do not own the YJ characters but I do own the villain lol.**

Chapter 1 the Last Strike

I still remember the day I fell for him as if it was an hour ago. It was a winter's day and he showed up at my school, Gotham Academy. He wore a huge orange coat to keep him warm. I on the other hand was only wearing my school uniform with nothing to go over it in 33 degree weather. I was in a hurry this morning because I had a morning club activity that I forgot about meaning I had no time to check the weather and grab a sweater. I walked over to him as he waited at the gate to my school.

"Did you wait long?" I ask him.

"Nope, ready to go to your house and then go on our mission?" He asks his eyebrow raises and wrinkles his forehead as he looks at me.

"I was born ready" I tell him.

"You say that everyday" He mutters back starting to walk down the sidewalk. Today Batman told us that we had to go on a mission just KF and I and stop Kitty from continuing her evil plan. As we walk down the sidewalk I feel my teeth chatter and I'm shaking like crazy as it begins to snow. I grab my arms and shake more and more. When I suddenly feel something heavy and warm over my shoulders I stop in place.

"Put your arms through the holes." Wally tells me.

"W-what are you doing?"I ask him as I do as I'm told. What I'm freezing here?

"I figured since you're cold I should give you my jacket." He tells me moving back to my side when the jacket is on.

"What about you?" I ask him looking at his light short sleeved shirt.

"Don't worry my speed will kick in and keep me warm. Plus I was burning up in that jacket because of it" He tells me. And by the time we get to the gates of the Wayne Manor his lips are a shade of blue and his body is vibrating.

"Are you cold?" I ask him about to remove his jacket and hand it to him. His hand moves in front of me before I can get the zipper down all the way and he puts on the biggest smile he can on his frozen lips.

"I'm fine Dick, let's just get inside" He says. And that was strike one for me.

Inside of the Wayne Manor Wally enters the kitchen before Alfred can tell us hi and treats himself to anything that doesn't need to be cooked. Or at least I hope he is.

"Hi Alfred. I'd love to stay and chat but Wally and I need to change for the mission." I tell him climbing up the stairs.

"Very well Master Richard." Alfred says behind me. Moments later Wally enters my room and removes his clothes without giving me a warning. Astonished I can't help but stare at his thin yet muscular frame it's similar to mine but for some reason it looks ten times better on him than it does me. Maybe it's his height? But either way looking at his amazing body I watch as strike two flies out the window.

"Ready?" He asks me. And I jump up hoping he didn't realize my unnecessary staring.

"Uh y-ya KF" I tell him calling him KF now that he's in uniform. He stoops down in front of me and I stare in a daze.

"Get on. I'm ready to kick Kitty's butt!" KF tells me I climb on and within a second we're on the dock looking at Kitty as she shoots the cops that are approaching her. I jump off of KF's back and start to get close to Kitty. What I like about Kitty is that when we meet we usually to hand to hand combat. She must not have been feeling it today because she shot her gun my way. I couldn't jump out of the way because some scared cop held on to my leg. Then strike three came into play when KF just ran in front of the shot coming towards me.

"KF!" I yell from the top of my lungs as I watch him hit the ground face first. Of course Kitty got more than hand to hand combat that day.

And here I am now. Staring at Wally two years later totally love struck by every little thing he does. Except for his flirting and dating all those girls. I know I'm an idiot for liking the dude with red hair who not only jokes 24/7 but flirts 24/7.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I Confess

I'm sitting on Wally's bed in his Uncle Barry's house. Wally is typing away at his computer trying to finish his homework before our sleepover weekend officially begins.

"I know I ask you this every time you come over but should I call you Dick or Rob?" He asks me. I edge myself to the end of his bed and smile lightly at him.

"You've been asking me this question for two years now, Wally." I remind him.

"I know I know. But for some reason I keep forgetting."

"Well let's use this. When I'm wearing my sunglasses call me Rob if I'm not I'm Dick." I tell him.

"Okay so when you're black your Rob when you're blue you're Dick got it." He says talking about what he were to see if he's looking at me eyes. And he hits the enter button indicating he's officially finished. "So how shall we start this sleepover?' He asks spinning around to face me. My chest swells up seeing his green eyes staring at me. I've already told myself at some point of this sleepover I'd tell him I like him. It's been two years now and it's about time. But I never told myself when.

"Let's play some video games." I suggest after scanning the room. Then I remove my sunglasses and place it on his desk.

"Alright, Dick." He says moving from the chair and to the floor.

"What now?" He asks lying down on the floor. I glance at the time and already it's 11 p.m. we've been playing video games for almost 12 hours now! Of course we ate and used the toilet FYI. I realize now is the best time to tell him how I feel.

"Now I tell you my secret." I exhale.

"Uh Dick? In case you haven't realized I already know your secret ID." He tells me. I shake my head.

"This secret is about you." I tell him looking into his eyes as chills run down my spine and my heart is about to explode. He gets up and sits in his chair knowing how serious this is. I slowly stand up not facing him anymore as I stare at the ground. "Promise me you'll be completely understanding about this." I tell him before going on.

"Promise." He says. I take in deep breaths over and over and suddenly I look back at him his eyes as serious as mine are and he waits patiently for me to continue. "Wally I'm gay" I tell him and his face is shocked as he looks at me I can't tell if he's disgusted or completely surprised. Awkwardly he scratches the back of his neck avoiding eye contact.

"That's cool Rob, I mean-."

"Wally there's more" I tell him and he moves his hand down shutting up completely. "I-I-I like you." I tell him. He starts to laugh as if I was on Family Guy or something and I look at him confused. When his laughter stops he looks at me with a smile on his face.

"You're kidding right?" He asks me. I can only look at him. "Man do you do the best April Fool's jokes or what?" He laughs again. I swallow hard keeping my arms to my sides.

"Wally, it's February 12th." I tell him.

"Is this another joke?" He asks. I shake my head and he walks over to his calendar.

"According to me calendar I'm still in January." He says rubbing his chin. I thought everything moved fast to him. Why isn't his calendar at least up to date? Or if not up to date beyond today. "But dude what's up with the joke? Suddenly saying you're gay and for me? That's a classic!" He slaps his knee as if he's some Redneck and continues to laugh. I start to fake a chuckle with him.

"But I got you for a second. Right?" I play along even though I'm smiling on the outside my heart is burying itself in my chest in pure sadness and my mind is crying. I tug on my chest as the pain gets intense I can't believe I've been rejected so easily.

"Ya right! Boy Wonder gay? That's worse than Uncle Barry turning gay on Aunt Iris." He laughs.

"Would you ever . . . date a guy?" I ask him wondering if I even had a chance.

"Are you kidding me? I only flirt with **girls** for a reason." A smile settles on his face. "And I know you have a thing for Barbs which made your joke even funnier."

"Would you ever date Barbs?" I ask him my body slowly shaking under his eyes.

"No way! Dude she's 13 that age is a total no-no for the Wall man" He says. My head bows and I can no longer keep this pathetic fake smile on my face. Not only am I a guy but I'm 13 indicating I had absolutely no chance with Wally. Wally the guy I've liked for 2 years now. Wally the only guy who can make me smile on my worst of days. Wally my Wally. The best friend ever. The bro everyone wants. I could feel tears press against my eyes forcing their way out.

"I'm going to sleep" I tell him throwing myself in his bed. I throw his pillow over my face and cover myself with his heavy sheets as I silently cry to myself.

"Good night Dick." I hear Wally's voice and the tears run out faster and faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dream

He starts to kiss my chest gently and softly and moves up slowly. I rough kiss lands on my lips and he's about to push himself off of me but I pull the back of his neck bringing him back for a much deeper and passionate kiss. I've been waiting so long for this too long no way was I backing down. Until he begins to pull down my pants then my boxers. And I'm suddenly embarrassed by my Batman boxers. Wally doesn't seem to mind but I feel a light kiss on my lower waist. And I flinch. Another kiss and he moves lower and lower.

"Wall-wall Wally!" I start in a moaning and uncontrollable voice. "Stop" The word escapes my lips and I almost wish I didn't say it. But then again I am really nervous about this. His face is back to facing mine.

"It's okay Dick we'll take this slow." He tells me and my boxers are being pulled up.

"No, Wally. Keep going. I want you to. I love you."

"I love you too." Wally tells me. I smile inside and out but when I look back at Wally he's slowly disappearing saying the words "I'm straight" And laughter floods the room. And then I scream. I scream so loud I woke myself up. The room is dark and I'm covered in sweat. I look to my right and Wally's sleeping next to me his back facing my direction. Barry enters the room and that's when I realized how loud I actually screamed.

"You okay?" Barry asks me as he walks up to me placing his strong hand on my shoulder. I nod slightly not really feeling okay.

"Was I loud?" I ask him looking down at the bed.

"Kind of Iris was pretty startled when she heard you I was so shaken up I ran to China and back. See?" He says showing me a tray of Sushi. As if he can't get it from anywhere else.

"I'm sorry" I tell him. He rubs my shoulder to calm me down.

"It seems Wally can sleep through anything. Can you go back to sleep?" He asks me. I look over at Wally and feel my heart ache.

"Can I sleep in the couch or something?" I ask him.

"Ya, I'll bring you a blanket." Barry tells me leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the After Affect

I watch as Wally begins to wake up. I came back in his room only moments ago and I'm sitting in his chair waiting for him to wake up. I need to tell him I was serious, I need to make sure he knows even if he rejects me. I just need him to know I really do love him. His eyes open and he's staring up at the roof.

"Morning Wally." I tell him.

"Good morning." He says and turns over to face me.

"Wally, I need for you to know the things I said yesterday were all true." I start off.

"That we're in February?"

"No"

"You like video games."

"NO!"

"You like me?"

"N-YES! Yes I like you. Wally I love you! And I'm serious about it. No, joking no April Fools' I've felt this way about you for two whole years now and I've waited long enough. I'm tired of wondering if you feel the same way or not. I'm tired of being scared of your answer. My heart can't take it anymore I love you Wally I really do nobody knows me like you do." I stare at him waiting for a response he's just in his bed staring blankly at me and my body begins to shake.

"Wally please answer me." I beg him. Wondering what he's thinking wondering if he feels the same way.

"I'm sorry" He says. And I look up at him but as soon as our eyes meet he races out of the room and I won't see him again until next week.

We're standing in the cave sitting in the living room as we wait to hear today's mission.

"Where's KF?" Megan asks worried about him. For a girl who's dating Super boy she seems really attracted to Wally. I want to snap at her saying 'not flirting with you' but I hold it in as I remember him running out of his own home to get away from me, his gay friend. Wait what if he isn't coming? What if he's trying to avoid me?

Kid Flash B03

At the sound of the computer I jumped up excitedly and watched the entrance of the living room until Wally stepped in with a huge sandwich from the kitchen dressed in his KF uniform.

"Nice of you to join us Kid." Kaldur says looking at KF as his sandwich is forced into his mouth and I couldn't help but sigh at the sight. I love to see him eat he just looks so satisfied with life after every meal. Before KF answers he glances over at me with a very weird look like he was distraught or something and then back at Kaldur.

"Sorry to be late and all but honestly I didn't want to come." He tells everyone.

"What? Why Wally?" Megan says. Another glance at me and then he smiles at her.

"I had too much homework." He tells her and the squeezes himself between her and Artemis in the couch.

"Hey Kid Idiot in case you haven't realized there's tons of room next to Robin." Artemis tells him as she readjusts herself.

"Then why won't you sit there, Artemis." KF tells her and everyone's eyes dart at KF in surprise.

"Forgive me Wally. But I do not understand. Why is it that you do not want to sit by Robin?" Kaldur asks.

"Ya, you two are best friends" Super boy adds.

"More than that 'bros'" Artemis continues. And I can't but feel bad because KF isn't talking to me because of me.

"Everyone report to the meeting room I have a mission" Batman says in the loud speaker. And for a moment I think to myself maybe I should tell Batman that KF is refusing to date me and then Batman will threaten him into dating me because he wants to see me happy. But that isn't right it never is. We enter the room and Batman's eyes are on me I've been crying all week at the Wayne Manor and I still haven't told him why. I just still can't believe Wally for running away like that I even waited at his house all day and he never came back. KF passes in front of me and he stands next to Megan. My eyes follow him and stay on him.

"Robin, Kid Flash. Is something wrong?" Batman asks us. Of course he'd realize something's wrong with the two of us, right now we'd be standing next to each other grinning like we're idiots waiting to be hear our next mission. But not now not today KF is standing by _Megan_ not me and while he has a serious face on my face is sad.

"Not at all Bat . . . man" KF lies. Batman looks over to me.

"Robin."

"Asterous" I tell him. Batman turns around and hits the keys on the computer as screen pops up in front of us showing us our mission. In my mind I think of a way of making the screens bigger I tried it once but I can't remember how- then Wally's face shows up in my head.

"It's a small mission today all you have to do is enter a warehouse in stealth mode- Kid Flash."

"Hey!" KF yells. In our last few missions he hasn't shown the fact that he knows what stealth mode is.

"See what's inside and if it's something that doesn't belong in a fish market take it. If it does leave it." Batman says.

"And they'll be some butt kicking right?" KF asks.

"Isn't there always a fight?" Batman asks. We all got ready to enter the bio-ship when Batman had something else to say.

"Robin and Kid Flash I suggest you manage your issues in a timely manner and what I mean by that is whatever is going on between the two of you, you must fix it now or I will get involved." Batman tells us. I look up to KF who seems to shrug it off and enter the bio-ship he takes a seat up front like we usually do but when I took the seat next to him he swiftly go up and sat in Super boy's seat.

"Hey that's mine." Super boy says standing over KF.

"Not today Supey" KF says leaning back in his chair with a grunt Super boy takes the seat next to me. And I begin to feel empty inside. But angry at the same time I was so sick and tired of KF ignoring me by now 1st he runs away from me and he doesn't come home then he ignores my calls, text, emails, Facebook messages, and now an order from Batman!

"What's your problem KF!" I suddenly shout and everyone's looking at me by the look of KF's face he was just flirting with Megan as her face is painted crimson.

"Yes, Kid what is wrong with you today?" Kaldur joins in.

"What are you guys talking about?" KF asks playing dumb.

"Oh come on Kid Slow! You've been ignoring Robin all day even Batman had to investigate on that." Artemis tells him.

"Ya and Batman ordered us to resolve the problem. I know I'm trying. What about you?" I ask him staring at him intently. KF suddenly begins to let out a loud laugh and it moves through the bio-ship we're all staring at him and Super boy looks at him like he's crazy.

"Guys there's nothing wrong between me and Rob. It's all in your head. Right bro?" He finally looks over at me. And he's lying we all know he is.

"Then why are you sitting over there?" Artemis asks.

"I'm feeling spontaneous today." KF lies.

"Oh? Then why didn't you sit next to Robin when there was plenty of space on the couch?" Megan questions him completely puzzled.

"Because I wanted to be next to you, babe." KF smiles at her. Megan starts to giggle to herself and Super boy's eyebrows arch.

"Then why haven't you talked to him since you got here." Super boy asks.

"Uh Supey I just did. When I said 'right bro' I obviously wasn't talking to you." KF tells him.

"And earlier? Usually he's the first person you talk to and then you do your 'bro shake'" Kaldur tells him.

"Hello Kaldur! I said I was feeling spontaneous." KF told him. The bio-ship was quiet after that no one wanting to hear anymore of KF's lies to avoid me or at least I was. I just wanted to talk to him again be his bro again. Was that too much to ask? The bio-ship landed a few feet away from the warehouse we leave the bio-ship and glance at the warehouse looking at the guards surrounding it.

"Okay so they're not supposed to be there. Should we take them too?" KF asks. And I couldn't help but snicker at what he said even though I'm mad at him I hate my heart so much right now.

"Kid, Super boy clear the way." Kaldur commands them.

"Got it." KF says pulling his goggles unto his face and racing off. Super boy leaps away and lands on one of the guards. We see red lasers fly in the sky as the guards attempt at shooting them. KF was way too fast for them no way could they shoot him. And Super boy was untouchable like I care about him anyway.

"Place clear. Should I go in?" KF reports telepathically thanks to Megan's telepathic link.

"No, Kid you wait, remember stealth mode." Kaldur tells him.

"Ya, beating up all the guards would totally go unnoticed." KF says. "I'm going in"

"NO!" Kaldur says but it's too late as we see the doors pushed open and multiple lasers flying out of the door. The rest of us run over to the scene and start fighting the guards.

"See nothing bad happened- OUCH!" KF says. I turn around to see him on the floor at the mercy of one of the guards.

"KF!" I yell and instead of taking down the guard I throw myself at KF rolling him out of the way. Big mistake.

"Get off of me!" He hisses at me angrily. I lay there on the ground completely surprised at his attitude towards me.

"Do you think I honestly deserve this?" I ask him my voice rising at him. "Is it suddenly my fault that I have a crush on you and you suddenly want to stop talking to me? This isn't fair KF you're supposed to be my best bud, my bro, my partner." I tell him hoping he'd at least look at me but no he stares off at the fighting scene. His suit is ripped at the arm and blood is seeping out of a long cut that's there.

"KF you're b-."

"Leaving" He says and zooms back to the action. I can't believe him right now. I use my ropes from my grapple gun and swing myself over kicking three guards at once. Our last three guards. We enter the workshop and we all know we're leaving this place with something big. KF races ahead checking every crate with super speed then he stops looking into one of the crates.

"You see something?" Kaldur asks KF running towards him and we all follow. We look at what KF is looking at. And it's not something but someone. I reach into the crate moving the cold person's hair from their face and it turns out to be

"It's Kitty" I tell the others.

"Who's she?" Super boy asks.

"She's a villain I fought about a year ago." KF tells him.

"We" I correct him.

"What's she doing here?" Megan asks.

"Don't know that explains why I haven't fought her in a while." KF notes to himself

"We" I repeat.

"What can she do?" Kaldur asks

"She's a human with guns and good combat skills. So do we take her?" KF says.

"Super boy will take her to the bio-ship, Artemis will keep an eye on things outside with Miss Martian. KF and Robin keep checking crates." Kaldur says. And then he walks off to do something he didn't assign to himself. I look at KF before he runs off to other crates.

"KF we need to talk." I tell him the room was completely empty now and it was just the two of us.

"No we don't" He says speeding away. By the time he checks every crate in here 3 times he goes again for round 4 but I stick my leg out right on time to trip him.

"Ouch!" He says getting up the cut that was on his arm stopped bleeding and was completely healed.

"Fine if you won't talk to me then you'll have to fight me." I tell him as I begin to walk in a circle he seems to agree as he walks in one himself.

"Do your worst." He smirks.

"Believe me I will. I'm really mad about you ignoring me. But when I win we have to talk."

"And who says you'll w-." I move my leg across our invisible circle tripping him again and he lands on his face. I'm about to jump on him when he rolls out of the way and I land on my elbow hurting it. I didn't see the punch that nearly got me in the nose but I do see the various punches coming at me in high speed each one harder than the last. I take out my taser and get him right in the chest he lets out a loud groan. One I preferred to hear somewhere else and he falls backwards. I stand in front of him with my foot on his chest.

"I win" I tell him his eyes are closed and I assumed he fainted.

"Robin!" I hear call my name and seconds later footsteps are right behind me looking at the scene. "What did you do?" Kaldur asks. Everyone is giving me disappointed looks and then I realize what a bad thing I've done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Best Friend

Back at the Cave Batman is furious.

"I am proud of the 4 of you for completing the mission. But 2 of you I am highly disappointed of." Batman says standing in front of us.

"Kid Flash you have completely neglected listening to me. I told you to stay on stealth mode and you break it, I told you to fix things with Robin and you decide not to do it." Batman says to him for a second he waits for KF to respond but he doesn't instead he stands there rubbing his chest. "Robin I expected better out of you. Instead of just fighting the bad guys you pick a fight with your teammate and almost electrified him."

"Ya, he's lucky I have super healing or whatever the heck I have." KF mutters.

"Why won't you say that to my face?" I urge him.

"Fag." He says under his breath. What? He didn't. Did he just call me a fag? And do I still like him? Why? Why heart why do I love this idiot! When he treats me this badly?

"What was that Kid Flash?" Batman asks.

"Nothing. Can I go now? I have tons of homework at him, dinner to eat, a chest to heal, and a _girlfriend_ who was expecting my call hours ago." KF says impulsively. Wait did he say girlfriend?

"No" Batman stares him down.

"What? Why?"

"If you really want to go Kid Flash you need to make up with Robin first. As you can see from today's mission it didn't end well." Batman tells him.

"I don't want to make up with him." I tell Batman.

"See?" KF says now he's jumping up and down.

"You guys are still having this talk I will not have another fight at your next mission. Start talking now" Batman says giving us the Bat glare. KF wavers under the stare and finally looks at me.

"Look Rob, I'm sorry for being a jerk." He says rubbing his arm.

"A jerk? Ya right you've been way more than that!" I tell. I didn't care if Batman and the team were still in the room (even though they just left) I wanted to get this all cleared up as quickly as possible.

"Okay well I'm sorry for running away, and ignoring you and agreeing to fight you."

"And?"

"Calling you a fag. But geez Rob what would you do if the person you've been close to suddenly says he's gay and that he likes you."

"Oh I don't know Wally be more supportive?" I ask him.

"And you're completely straight and have no interest in your friend what-so-ever."

"Not do what you're doing now!" I yell at him as he continues to hurt my feelings.

"Oh right. . ." He says looking at the roof.

"Look KF. All I want is to stay friends with you okay?"

"No touching?" He asks.

"No"

"No trying to kiss me?"

"No, if I haven't done it for 2 years why would I do that now?" I ask him even though I knew the answer to that question I would because the wait is unbearable. To finally be able to touch lips with the redhead I've fallen for so long ago.

"Okay, and just so we know for now no more sleepovers." He says.

"What!" I ask him now he's pushing it.

"Just until I get use to things." He tells me.

"Okay fine." I tell him and we decide to shake hands on it. I got my best friend back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the Date

It takes Wally a while to get completely use to me liking him. But lately I've been playing it off whenever we talk about school I mention Barbs name a couple of times. Just to make him think I like her now. And during our 'bro moments' I make sure he hugs me first before I hug him. I stopped sitting close to him when we're watching movies or in his couch. And when he tells me about his new girlfriend (which is like 5 a month and it's been 3 months meaning he's had 15 girlfriends so far) I try my best not to act jealous. What I can't get over is the fact that he can never keep a relationship for over a month one of his breakups was because he cheated on the girl with 3 other girls. 1 if you think you can get away with that you're an idiot 2 if you're going to cheat you're obviously not ready for a relationship. But of course I don't tell him that. I just smile and nod. We're in my room now which is a first after our three month trial I should call it I'm sitting on my bed upside down reading a comic book. While KF is sitting on the floor next to me watching two drunk men dance next to each other like monkeys.

"Hey Wally" I call him. He turns his head and he's only centimeters away from my lips I fight the urge from leaning towards him and kissing him Spiderman style.

"What?" He asks looking at me like the distance was okay for mister homo-phob.

"Wanna go see the Avengers with me tonight?"

"The Avengers? Dude I've been dying to watch that since it came out." Wally smiles at me.

"It came out last night." I snicker at him.

"Still want to go see it." He mutters.

"Cool then it's a date." I tell him and he doesn't protest with me using the word date.

"Wait let me make sure I didn't make plans with Lily." He says checking his phone. I wait annoyed as he looks through his texts and then calls her about it.

"Okay I'm free" He says.

"Cool and I was thinking maybe we'd have dinner first?" I suggest.

"Dude you just read my mind. Only one problem"

"What?" I ask.

"I'm kind of low on cash you knowing paying for dates and gifts for my girls."

"Don't worry I'll pay."

"Really? I'll pay you back later." He says.

"You should go change and be back by 6"

"See you at 6" He zooms out of the room. I sit up on my bed completely excited about our date. Who cares if he's not into me? I'm Boy Wonder for crying out loud and I get what I want.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Our Agreement

Its past 6 and I check my phone multiple times making sure I sent him the right address to where we should be meeting and that the message actually sent. I'm wearing black skinny jeans and a graphic tee-shirt of both Wally and my favorite band and I'm not wearing my sunglasses. I begin to tap my foot heavily on the ground as I wait even longer for him again checking the message on my phone. A blur of colors pass in front of me and he's finally here. In red skinny jeans a black top that hugs his body tightly and a pair of black Jordan's. I marvel at him seeing how amazing he looks.

"Love the t-shirt" He grins at me.

"You're late." I tell him

"I just got your text I was waiting at the Manor all this time."

"Maybe you should get a phone service as fast as you are." I tell him entering the restaurant. We ate and laughed like crazy at each other's jokes. And all I can feel is how right this is. And how great it would be if Wally and I were actually a couple. Why can't he see what I see? Then we watched The Avengers. And I have to say one of the best movies out there. I mean how can it get better. It's funny and filled with action what more can you want? Wally starts to walk me home and within every step we take I'm walking closer and closer to him. We're so close that it looks like we're holding hands but just barely. When my shoulder bumps into his he realizes how close we've gotten and moves away. Grr! Wally why do you have to be so straight! We reach the gates to my house when we stop in front of it.

"Thanks a lot for tonight it was awesome." Wally smiles.

"Thanks for coming." I tell him fighting the urge to kiss him.

"Bye." He says.

"Bye" I tell him and he races away.

The next day I decide to sleep over at the Cave since Batman won't be home. And I sort of not really but actually really want to sleep in Wally's bed tonight. Just so I can have sweet dreams is all. His smell is so comforting I mean just smelling him brings me warmth I guess that's why girls date him besides his brain and really good looks. I enter the room and to my surprise he's there. In the middle of his bed crying his eyes out.

"Wally?" I call to him. He looks at me then buried his head in his knees. "Wally what's wrong?" I ask going on his bed and towards him.

"L-Lily broke up with me Rob." Wally says. Well this is new he never cries after a break up since he's a play boy or something like that.

"Why?"

"I really thought we could actually work out you know? Make it over a month but she dumped me because she made unplanned plans with me last night." He tells me. I kind of feel good that I'm the reason why they broke up.

"Wally it's okay I'm here." I pat him on the shoulder abut to give him a hug. Wally looks up at me his face is red and filled with tears even though the room is dark I can see him perfectly. And now I want him more. Unable to resist the urge I move my face closer to his. Quickly Wally catches on (Just my luck!) and moves back. I move closer and he moves farther until his head bangs against the wall indicating he's trapped. I take the opportunity and place my hands on both his ears forcing him into a kiss. I try to tell him I want to enter his mouth but he keeps it tightly shut. After five more tries I give up looking him in the eyes which have more tears than before.

"Wally, are you stupid?" I ask him. His eyes widen and he doesn't answer. I bet he's thinking 'no are you stupid Rob? I made it so clear to you that I'm straight and you refuse to listen'.

"Look tell me if I'm wrong here. But you've dated so many girls in your lifetime right?" I ask him and he nods. "And none of them has worked out so far" Another nod "Then why not try me Wally? I mean we're best buds so we know each other, we're both guys so we know what the other person wants, and to top it all off we're both good looking superheroes why wouldn't we want to get together. I suggest to him probably not the best suggestions but it works for me. A mumbling sound starts to come from Wally through his wails and tears.

"I'll think about it." He tells me. And I nod my head at least it isn't a no or another get up and run deal.

"You have until Friday choose wisely." I tell him. Not realizing I only gave him one day to think about it.

That morning at breakfast Megan made pancakes and out of whip cream is written TGIF.

"Thank God it's Friday." Wally says out loud. "Wait it's Friday?" He asks Megan.

"Of course it is Wally. Yesterday was Thursday and tomorrow is Saturday." Megan laughs at his confused face. Wally looks up from his plate and stares at me. I act like I'm not looking at him and eat my pancakes.

"TGIF" I say out loud. The look on his face was priceless. I wonder if he was going to put off thinking about last night until Thursday well too bad for him he needs to think about it now.

"Wally" I call him. He stops playing with his food which surprises me he hasn't taken a bite of it by now and looks at me.

"You have until 3 pm." I tell him. He looks at the clock and groans.

"But it's 11:30!" He tells me.

"That's a little too bad." I tell him. I know if I give him too much time to think he'll forget what I said and tell me no with a list of reasons why he can't date me. If I give him less time the words I told him will still be in his head and even if he says no he doesn't have an exact reason to reject me. I'm evil I know you can sue but I don't care.

It's about 2:40 when I find Wally at the beach staring at the water touch his toes and drift back.

"Do you have an answer?" I ask him. He jumps to the sound of my voice and I want to kiss his shocked freckles.

"Rob! I wasn't trying to avoid you promise I just needed to-."

"It's cool. You're answer?" I ask. He takes a deep breath and stands up.

"I've been thinking in the very limited time you've given me and I have no reason to say no. So I guess I might as well give you a try." He says not making eye contact.

"Really?" I ask him he looks up at me nodding his head. "And you won't regret this?"

"No one's better to date than your best friend. There's even a show on that called Friends." He says. And immediately after I jump on him my legs wrap around his waist and my hands are in his hair I start to kiss him and wait for him to open his mouth at first he doesn't but after a few more neck and lip kisses he does (or was he gasping for air?) either way I took the opportunity and we French kiss right there in the beach next to the cave.

"I love you Wally" I tell him and I get no reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Batman

I tackle him on my bed pressing rapid kisses on his lips, neck, and chest. I start to bite his neck when he flinches.

"Umm Dick?" He calls me. I stop myself sitting up looking at my boyfriend that I've had for 8 days now. I'm happy it's truly overwhelming being able to finally date Wally and doing things like this with him. He sits up and leans against the wall staring at me. I roll my eyes at the nervous look he gives me as he rubs his neck.

"What's up Wally?" I ask him leaning into his chest resting my head there.

"Why do you like me?" Wally asks me. His question is a bit out of nowhere but I smile because he's curious.

"It was a 3 step process" I tell him. He gives me a confused look and I kiss his cute face. "Remember the day we fought with Kitty about 2 years ago?"

"Of course I do I was hospitalized for weeks!" He yells.

"It was then" I tell him. I move his head to rest on my lap as I put my fingers in his wonderful red hair. There isn't anything I love more than his hair besides him.

"And this 3 step process?" He asks.

"You did three things that day that made me fall in love with you." I tell him.

"What?" He asks a bit nervous.

"Step 1 you gave me your jacket in 33 degree weather and even though your lips were blue you insisted I kept the jacket on. Step 2 when you changed your clothes in front of me you made me realize how much I loved your body. And Step 3 you took the bullet for me. Or well laser." I tell him. He gave me this half nervous and half freaked out smile that I couldn't calculate the meaning of. I just bend down and start kissing him until I let out a slight moan then he moves for underneath me.

"Before we go any further don't you think we should go on a date?" He asks. My eyes widen. Wally wants to go out with me? On an official date? Now I am more than over whelmed and I just want to attack him. But instead I try to keep my composure.

"Of course, Wally we'll do anything you want." I tell him I start to draw invisible circles in his chest as he breathes in heavily.

"And. . .tell the others?" He asks me.

"As much as I would love to tell the others about us. I thought you weren't ready to go . . . public." I tell him. He nods his head as if it was my idea in the first place.

"Ya! But I think we should at least tell Batman then go on a date." He tells me.

"Why tell Batman?" I ask him my eyebrows rise at him.

"He's your dad. He has a right to know."

"So you told your dad and Flash?" I ask him. He hesitates to answer the word no wants to come out and I can see it.

"Yes" He lies to me. But I shrug it off. I am the one who truly wants to date Wally anyway might as well tell Batman.

"Plus he knows everything! We're better off telling him right off the bat before he finds out himself!" Wally continues to convince me.

"And when will we tell him?" I ask him.

"Tonight, I'll come over for dinner." He says almost excited. I can't help but wonder why he wanted to tell Batman so badly, there had to be another reason behind this.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I ask him kissing his cheek.

"So-so we can date!" He says nodding his head as if he's telling himself that what he said to me works perfectly. He's lying again.

"See you at 7?"

"6" I tell him. And just like that he zooms out of my room as if he's in a bigger hurry to leave . . . me.

We're sitting at the dinner table and Wally's sitting there eating everything on the plate and the middle of the table at his usual pace. Bruce is quiet too quiet as he watches Wally eat then looks back over to his plate and back.

"You have something to tell me?" Bruce finally asks looking at both me and Wally.

"Ya!" Wally looks at Alfred. "I'll wait in your study for you" he says finishing everything then running into the deeper part of the house. Bruce glances at me the stands up. I get up after him. Now Bruce is facing us from his table and Wally and I are sitting in the opposite seats. I shuffle in my chair realizing how nerve wracking this is. Now Bruce will find out why I was so sad only a few weeks ago and that his son is well gay.

"Talk" Bruce commands wanting this to be over with.

"Well you see Mr. Wayne R-Dick and I are now an item" Wally says out in the open. Bruce raises an eyebrow as if he's confused. I wish Wally didn't use that expression making it seem that people can now buy us at the store. They can but in doll form.

"What Wally means is dad, Wally and I are dating." I tell him, pinching my upper arm. Bruce's face relaxes and he's staring at me.

"Is he the reason why you've been depressed?" Bruce asks.

"Yes, but if you realize I'm a lot happier now that he's agreed to date me." I tell him.

"And you two truly love each other?" Bruce asks.

"Yes" I tell him immediately. Then Bruce looks at Wally waiting for an answer.

"I-I will in the future?" Wally says clearly unsure.

"Very well then. I wish you two the best of luck." Bruce says and gets up he's half way to the door when Wally suddenly stands up.

"Wait! You're okay with this?" Wally asks him as if it's the most unexpected thing in the world.

"Is there a problem?" Bruce questions him rather suspicious by his outburst. I'm guessing Bruce thought Wally would sound happy and surprised at the same time about him being cool about us but instead Wally was just surprised.

"No, not at all" Wally says sitting back down in the chair as if we weren't leaving any time soon. I wait until I hear the door close behind Bruce and I look down at my shoes.

"Wally, are you trying to get rid of me?" I ask him nervously. My legs begin to shake and I wonder what I'm thinking.

"What? No." I can hear the hesitation in his voice. "What makes you think that?" He asks me.

"Well to me it looked like you thought if you told Bruce about us he'll get mad and make us break up." I tell him Wally lets out a nervous laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says trying to give me a kiss but all he manages to do is give me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll call you." I tell him watching him run out of the room. I stare at the door wondering why he didn't even try to tell me my accusation was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Cheated on Me

It's been 1 month 2 weeks and 1 day since I've been dating Wally. So far we've had 3 dates and 4 movie nights that couldn't be considered dates because everyone was there and we've also kissed many times that I couldn't keep track of. The percentage of me kissing him 100% him kissing me 1st you guessed it 0. I don't feel too bad about this after all we're at Smoothie King celebrating the fact that I'm the longest relationship Wally's ever kept.

"Cheers to our over a month relationship!" I tell him putting my Styrofoam cup in the air and he does the same. Bringing his cup back to himself he keeps his mouth on the straw and is staring at something in his lap more than likely it's his phone. I place both my elbows on the table as I rest my head in my hands studying him in a daze wondering when he'll look back up at me. He doesn't.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I ask him.

"I got things to do." He says with the straw still in his mouth.

"Oh? All day?" I ask disappointed.

"Something like that." He tells me.

And just like that I'm in Star City the following day planning on seeing Roy and asking him for 'Wally Advice'. If there's anyone who knows Wally more than me it's Roy. Even though that sounds impossible because I know everything about Wally . . . until we started dating. I look at my watch and let out a sigh I have another hour until Roy would be home from one of his private missions. I decide to walk around the area instead of sitting at his doorstep when I smell something amazing. The smell was coming from this almost ancient looking restaurant and by the looks of everyone's plates the food looks delicious.

"I need to take Wally here" I smile eagerly at myself. I decide to circle the building thinking about where we should sit and what to talk about there's seats all around the restaurant for people who want to sit outside and that's when I see it. The smile on my amazed face vanishes as I see very familiar red hair locking lips with a blonde. I stand there frozen looking at the two. I know this redhead can be anyone but I just want to make sure he is just anyone. My heart beats rapidly in anticipation and I wonder when are they coming up for air? Finally they separate and his face is freckled eyes as green as emeralds and my heart drops. It's Wally. My Wally! Cheating on me!

"W-Wally?" I stutter out loud looking at him in disbelief. His smiling face turns to me and the smile is gone when we make eye contact. He hesitates for a second wondering what he is supposed to call me right now.

"Rob?" He says seeing me in my sunglasses. He's as shocked as I am and we're both staring at each other. The blonde is turning her head back and forth staring at us.

"Are- are you cheating on me?" I ask him as if I'm an idiot.

"Wait you're gay?" The b- girl asks him. His eyes move to her and he gives her a nervous smile.

"No way babe, he's a friend." He smiles at her.

"A-a-a friend?" I ask but it comes across as yelling and everyone on the streets and sitting outside is staring at me. I can't believe he called her the 1 word I've been waiting to hear since we started dating 'babe' not once has he ever called me that. One time I asked me to call me anything he wanted to and he said 'Batboy' not babe or baby or even honey but Batboy!

"Is everything okay here?" Someone asks placing an arm on my shoulder.

"Yes it's just-." Wally starts to say but I cut him off.

"No it's not okay! He agreed to go out with me and he cheats on me with some whore!" I scream pointing at the two.

"Hey!" The girl screams. Wally tries to hide his face from the eyes that dart in his direction. I jump on the table their sitting on and pull on his arm so hard that he gets up and has no choice but to follow me. I shove against the wall of a dark alley. He puts a look on his face indicating that it hurts and looks at me.

"Rob?" He calls me. And I'm really angry I'm so angry that I slap him across the face. He keeps his face in the direction I slapped him and I pull his face to face mine giving him a French kiss. I move back ending it and he's looking at me flabbergasted and he's surprised as my brain is as I take this all in. I love him I can't fight that I can't help it. I feel stupid considering the fact that he just cheated on me and denied being _my _boyfriend but I still can't fight the fact that I really want to be with him. I take out my phone and call Roy.

"Hey Roy, I'll have to cancel our meeting today. I have Wally problems." I say into the phone when he answers not breaking eye contact with Wally. And as if Roy knows exactly what I'm talking about he hangs up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Breaking Up

I stare at Wally with a disappointed look on my face. And I've technically kidnapped him because after being in the alley I tied him up and brought him back to Gotham with me on my R-cycle. I break eye contact with him to scan the distance between us. He's all the way at the end of my king size bed and I'm on the other end. It's a pretty big distance. We've been like this for over an hour just staring and I can feel Wally's discomfort all the way here. I crawl to the other side of the bed untying him. When I'm done I stare him in the eyes with the seriously mad expression painted on my face.

"Start talking" I tell him.

"Rob I'm really-." He starts.

"Don't call me that!" I hiss pulling off my sunglasses and throwing them on the floor.

"Dick I'm really sorry-."

"Don't apologize." I tell him aggravated.

"Okay so I really tried . . . liking you but I don't know when I think about you my mind suddenly wonders to something else. And when I'm with you I feel like I'm not exactly _with_ you. I guess I'm just- I'm just too straight." He says.

"Too straight?" I bend my head back crackling at him like I lost it. I saw this coming I knew it would but I'd always throw another thought into my mind thinking it would be okay. That we'd work this out. But reality just kicked in and everything I was hoping wouldn't happen happened.

"You're my best bud really you are. There's no one I can compare to you. So I guess it's for the best we-."

"You're breaking up with me?" I stop him.

"Umm you can if you want." He says diverting his eyes from my stare.

"I-I go ahead." As unbelievable as this seems I don't want to end it with Wally. And it just pisses me off that he does.

"It's for the best we" He starts over and I want to press my hands on my ears as I close my eyes tightly hoping I don't really have to hear this wishing it all was a dream.

"Break up." He says and my mind goes blank and I don't want to open my eyes but I do and the first thing I see is his soft silky red hair that I want to put my hands into like I use to when we'd watch TV. And dry it with my towel like I would after we took a shower but I can't now not anymore and I regret being in Star City in the first place.

"Hey Wally" I call him softly he looks up at me.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" I ask him.

"Yes" He says unsure. I dig my hands through his hair for the last time and kiss him hoping I can stay like this forever but after a few seconds or maybe even a minute I feel his warms hands on mine moving them out of his hair and he leans back breaking the kiss.

"Bye" He says. And he doesn't wait for my answer as he runs out of the room and out of the city in half a second. I look out my window and the sun is rising slowly against the horizon. I wished he stayed a little bit longer so we can see this together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the End

I don't know if Wally was going to start ignoring me like he did before but all will be revealed at the Cave. We got a report to meet up here and we're waiting in the living room until Batman is ready for us. Wally enters the room late as usual with a tray of strawberries in his hand. He gulps them down and does a 360 spin for no reason when I see it. On his neck laid a dark red almost circular mark and it was huge! My eyes widen as I noticed this it wasn't there last night or this morning meaning he got that in only 6 hours after our break up. This was unbelievable! How can he do that it's like he never dated me. He takes the seat next to me in the couch which is always empty for some reason. I want to get up and move but then I remember being interrogated by the team last time and I'm not in the mood to be questioned. Looking back at Wally I can't see the hickey I bite my tongue not wanting to yell at him.

"Wow! What do we have here?" Artemis smiles at Wally noticing the hickey. Wally looks back at her wondering what she's talking about.

"That is one of the biggest love bites I've seen in my life." She chimes. And Wally's hands slaps his neck covering the mark as he suddenly remembers it he looks at me with a shocked expression wondering if I'm mad. No Wally I'm not mad I'm PISSED! I think as I look back at him.

"I need to go change" He says and races out of here. I don't see him again until he runs into the meeting room while Batman is in the middle of explaining the mission. Luckily for Kid Flash his suit completely covers that hideous hickey. When Batman is done explaining to us that we have another stop the mysterious villain mission he looks at KF (should I call him KF?) and me with a frown.

"Something wrong you two?" He says looking at us. Kaldur looks over and steps forward.

"Nothing is wrong between the two Batman they sat next to each other and made eye contact upon arriving today." He tells Batman comparing what happened to us to the last time we were mad at each other.

"Go" Batman says as if he's convinced by this but I know he's not and we ride the bio-ship to an Apple Orchard and Kitty's sitting in the tree eating a yellow apple Wally's favorite.

"Oh took you guys long enough." She smirked at us.

"I liked her better when she was incautious" Wally mutters. Not liking that smile on her face something was coming. She snapped her fingers and 20 huge red robots came and started shooting at us. I leaped into the trees and let the others deal with the robots I'm going to deal with Kitty. I was about to punch her but she moved out of the way.

"Ah must we always do this when we meet Boy Wonder?" She asks as she dodges my punches and I dodge hers by doing back flips on the tree branch.

"It's in the contract." I tell her "How'd you get out of the League's base?" I ask her remembering that the League were running test on her.

"A cat never reveals her secrets" She tells me trying to kick me but it was an easy dodge.

"That's a magician!" I tell her getting her in the stomach but then she punches me in the face.

"Where's your hot boyfriend, Boy Wonder?" She asks. I look down at the ground and realize Wally is nowhere to be found. And her legs fly into my stomach. I grunt how did she know I was dating Wally? Emphasis on was.

"Not there right?" She asks.

"What did you do to him?" I ask worried about him.

"I didn't do anything" She says and she jumps down from the trees I take out my grapple gun and swing down after her. Once we hit the ground the robots have been defeated and the team except for KF surrounds her.

"Kaldur you can take it from here I need to find KF." I tell him running in an unknown direction. I'm breathless but I don't stop running I need to find him and make sure he's okay. I start to slow down when I see his red hair. He's fine, perfectly fine. My hands ball into fist as I see him laughing with another one of his w- girls laughing like crazy and I can't believe I was worried about him. I take out my grapple gun and swing over to him kicking him in the face before I land. The girl with him screams and stares at KF for protection.

"Cheating again KF? I don't think the girl who gave you that hickey would be very happy if she found out." I tell him walking slowly in his direction as I shake my head.

"You have a girlfriend?" The girl asks him.

"At the moment. But I won't tomorrow." He smirks nervously at her.

"You're dam right you won't" She says storming off from whatever strip club she came from.

"KF can I ask you something that you will answer honestly?" I ask him I then find myself walking in a circle just like last time as if we were going to fight.

"What?" He glares at me following my lead and walking in the circle himself he looks like he's waiting to move away from whatever attack I might make.

"How many times have you cheated on me?" I ask him. His glare moves from his face and he looks like he really doesn't want to tell me.

"Come on KF you owe me." I tell him. He sighs and looks at my mask as if looking into my eyes.

"7 times." He mutters and I can't believe my ears I nearly choke on my salvia as my eyes open wide.

"Same girl?" I ask him he shakes his head. Okay I know he's good looking and all but where do all these girls come from? And on top of that that can't he control himself and just not date 3 people at the same time!

"I can't believe I dated a jerk like you." I tell him.

"Rob it's not you it's both of us that had a problem in the relationship."

"Both?" I ask him. "Aren't you supposed to say it's me as in you? Because last time I checked it really was you, Wally (opps gave away his secret ID) you were the one who cheated on me! You were the one that never loved me!" I yell at him.

"But Rob, you're at fault too. You knew I was straight but yet you still pretty much forced me into the relationship saying it was okay you told me to give you a try. And guess what Rob I really did try!" He tells me using hand gestures and his veins were popping out.

"Tried! If you actually tried, KF you would have hugged me more, kissed me first I was always the one to kiss you! You could have said you loved me or at least said you liked me. You never called me babe or even showed that we were a couple. When I held your hand you never held mine back. If you tried KF things would have probably turned out differently."

"Well I'm sorry you fell for an idiot like me!" He yells at me and I pounce. He falls to the ground and I punch him in the chest multiple times and I think once in the face (I really was trying to avoid his face). Arms wrap around me pulling me off of KF.

"That is enough Robin." Kaldur yells at me. I look over at him and everyone's staring at us again and I wonder how long they've been here.

"You two are dating?" Megan asks us. Wally and I are standing in the middle of the living room as the rest of the team circles us for questioning.

"We were dating" I correct her.

"Ya, Megan we broke up last night." Wally tells her.

"Correction! You broke up with me this morning." I tell him rolling my eyes.

"Why did you break up?" Kaldur asks going a little too deep into this. Wally glances over at me and I stare at him then back at Kaldur.

"He cheated on me." I tell him.

"O Robin!" Megan coos and everyone glares at Wally.

"But he broke up with you." Super boy points out.

"Ya, I was willing to give him a second chance but he rather it was over." I tell them and the glares get even harsher.

"Come on guys I'm not gay you can't expect a straight guy, like myself to date a boy!" he says wavering against the stares.

"Then why did why did you go out?" Super boy asks confused.

"Because he forced me too." Wally says now I'm glaring at him.

"Come on Wally. That's bullshit and you know it! You agreed to it."

"While under heavy pressure and heart ache. I'd agree to anything and you knew that!"

"Wait what about the hickey?" Artemis asks. Wally's hand covers his neck as if we all didn't see it.

"He got it in 6 hours after we broke up." I tell everyone pressing my tongue into my cheek as everyone says ooo. Right now nobody's on Wally's side and I feel bad that I'm letting the team go against him.

"Look guys don't hate him or anything." I look at him. "After all I am the fool that fell in love with him." I tell them. Megan lets out an aw and everyone else decides it's best to just leave. Wally sits on the couch and rubs his temples.

"Thanks" He says his voice trembling.

"Whatever" I tell him and I leave the living room. Unwillingly I enter Wally's bedroom instead of my own and I pick up the neon green journal on his desk. I remember reading this all the time when we were just friends he was cool with it since we knew everything about each other. I open the book to the back and flip through to his last few pages reading it.

"Dear Diary-

Hey Dick, I know you're going to read this sooner or later if we're friends or not. And I really hope we turn into friends after this big mess. You're the best pal I've ever had. I'm sorry I'm not gay or at least feel anything you feel for me. You know during the time we were dating a month and almost three weeks right? During that time I sometimes wish I actually had feelings for you because you were awesome. I got to see the side of you that even I never got to see. You were so committed and you'd always meet up with me and when you can't you'd call me and talk to me for hours on end I hope we can still do that I'll really miss that about dating you. I loved coming to your house almost every day and every weekend you'd let me sleep over I know I was a bit off when we kissed since I didn't feel right kissing a guy it gave me the weirdest chills and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry to say that I got back with Lily and I really think we can go further than we did before. I love you like a bro and nothing more.

-Wally.

P.S. You were an amazing boyfriend anyone would love to date you."

I sat there on the cold wood floor reading the words in his journal over and over. I watched as the book got wet under my tears making the ink run off of the page. I can't believe he ended up back with Lily I've met her once and hated her or I was just jealous of her. After closing my eyes I look back at the page everything is just a blue ink blur except for the P.S. line I read it over and over again until I can't see anything else.

"If anyone would love to date me, why can't it be you?" I ask out loud as if he was the journal. Wally I still really love you.

* * *

**That's the official ending and I felt so bad for Robin that I went ahead and wrote an alternate ending. P.S. I would love to read reviews by everyone on this story :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Alternate ending

I walk into his room after the whole interrogation with the team wondering why I came in here of all places. I should be in the work-out room blowing off some steam or my bedroom doing things I'd usually do that doesn't involve Wally which is a limited amount of things. Or I should really be on my way home and talk to Alfred about how upset I am but then I spot it. At the corner of my eye I see the neon green journal that I haven't seen Wally use since last year. I pick it up doubting anything's new since I've already read his journal because he was okay with it. At first he wasn't since I made fun of him. He's a guy that owns a journal for crying out loud! I fumble through the pages everything was either in red or yellow ink like I remembered except for the last page he's written on the ink was blue and I can tell he just wrote in this today. But when? When he came in here to change? Is that why he took so long? I look at the journal and begin to read it to myself.

"Dear Diary-

Hey Dick, I know you're going to read this sooner or later if we're friends or not. And I really hope we turn into friends after this big mess. You're the best pal I've ever had bro. And I'm really sorry I never said this out loud but- but I love you too! I was trying to hide it I didn't want to be called a fag or be disowned by my friends or be made fun of by my uncle. Curse you Barry. And I'm sorry I lied to you. It's funny I actually fell for you the day you came into my room when I was crying and instead of just doing what you always do the 'bro act' you listened to your heart and decided to kiss me. Of course I was shocked but then I realized I need somebody like you in my life. Not another Lily or a girl like Barbs but you. And I know by the time you read this I'll be ready to actually come out and love you back.

-Your love the day you read this Wally West.

I close the journal and then reopen it rereading that page I read to myself three more times making sure I didn't magically get dyslexia and was reading everything correctly. A huge smile crept up on my face and my heart hummed happily finally accepted after all this time. I want to run to him and kiss him but I don't I'm Boy Wonder I have to play this cool. I walk back out into the living room. And Wally's there with his legs wide open watching some movie with girls in bikinis he looks amazing all of a sudden to me.

"Hey West" I grin at him tossing his journal against the floor and to his feet. He looks down at his foot then back at me with an automatic grin on his face. We're both grinning at each other as I slowly move towards him. He impatiently moves to the end of the couch making us meet faster than expected but I don't mind. He leans in against me kissing me first. I push him back on the couch lying on top of him making our kisses deeper. This time when we kiss I feel more than just Wally's tongue I feel everything I've always wanted to feel while kissing him. The bliss, the passion, the excitement and the fireworks. It's all like magic to me until he pulls away.

"Do you want to continue this in your room?" He asks me. I nod my head but before he gets up I nail him to the couch kissing him again ready for the moment of truth.

"I love you Wally" I tell him. He looks me directly in my eyes with a serious but happy look on his face.

"I love you a thousand times more, Babe" He says and I am in the happiest moment of my life as he kisses me again before taking me to my room. Its official we're both whelmed.

Hi** everyone I thought it would be best if I wrote an alternate ending for everyone who loves happy endings. Since the actual ending is a bit sad. You can think of which either one as the actual ending depending on what kind of person you are honestly I don't know which one to choose from. The actual ending is different while this ending is happy. I really hope you guys liked my story and thanks so much for reading it! **


End file.
